


发烧

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: sp预警





	发烧

**Author's Note:**

> sp预警

窗外飘着小雨，李东海夹着温度计窝在被子里。这已经是开春以来他第三次因为运动后吹空调感冒了。

李赫宰阴着脸逼着他吃了退烧药，又端了熬好的粥进屋，“起来，把粥喝了。”

李东海知道自己犯了大错，抽了两下鼻子，眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，“赫宰…我保证再也不运动完就吹冷风了，你不要生气了好不好…”

李赫宰在床边坐下，头也没抬，“自己吃还是我喂你？”李东海见状悻悻的爬了起来，带着鼻音瓮声瓮气的说，“我自己就吃好了。”

李赫宰看他整个人可怜巴巴的样子，叹了口气，舀起一勺粥放在嘴边轻轻吹了吹，“过来我喂你。”

见李赫宰不再板着脸，李东海赶忙挨着他倚在床头，急匆匆的开口，“赫宰，我以后绝对不…唔…”，话被李赫宰递过来的粥打断，“不准说话，嗓子都肿了，老实吃饭。”

李东海见自己撒娇失败，不甘心的继续试探，“赫…”刚张开嘴，李赫宰便抬头冲他一挑眉毛，吓得对方瞬间低下头把没说完的话和粥一起咽了下去。

两人一个喂着，一个吃着，一碗粥就在沉默中见了底。

李赫宰轻轻把碗放在床头柜上，俯下身顶了顶李东海的额头，“还是在烧，你啊…”说着用食指不轻不重的点了一下对方的脑门儿。

“我哪知道嘛！又不是我想发烧的！”李东海有点儿不服气，他使着小性子撇了撇嘴，转过头看向别处。

李赫宰见他开始闹别扭，拿着碗起身，沉声道，“让自己生病还有理了，你自己算算这是第几次了李东海，到底要我怎么说你才能听进去。”说完便出了房间。

虽说知道自己理亏，但李东海心里泛起了委屈。我都发烧了还要凶我，李赫宰你变了！他把脑袋也埋进被子里，把自己团成球，委屈巴巴的在心里怒吼。

过了不多时候，李赫宰推门进屋，看到床上鼓鼓的那一大团，勾了一下嘴角，但又觉得不能就这么饶了他。

他故意压低了嗓子，“李东海，出来，憋坏了要。”床上的大白团子拱了拱，“我不要！！”闷闷的声音从被子里传出来。

“那好，随你。”李赫宰走到衣柜前拿了换洗的衣物，转身去了浴室。

哗哗的水声透过被子，李东海见他不愿搭理自己，知道这回很完蛋，自己是真把人惹毛了，便从被子里爬了出来。

什么嘛，以前他不是这样的，李赫宰是不是不爱我了。李东海垂下眼睛，像只受了气的小狗，委屈的在心中做了一百零一个假设。

浴室的水声持续不停，李东海因为一边鼻塞把自己翻了个面儿，老老实实裹在被子里捂汗，顺便思考怎样才能让李赫宰消气。

这下鼻子堵了个彻底，李东海只能微微张开嘴巴呼吸。空气穿过他肿起的喉咙，他咽了下口水，嗓子的刺痛让他有了一个大胆的想法。李东海给自己打气似的攥了攥拳头，水声戛然而止。

李赫宰擦着头发走了出来，看起来有点疲惫。李东海心虚的不敢看他，心想着以后还是不要惹他生气了。

李赫宰见李东海不说话，以为他还在和自己闹别扭，便也不开口，靠在床上，自顾自的看起了手机。

这不是我想要的剧本啊，他不应该过来抱抱我我再顺势撒个娇大家一起美滋滋的睡觉吗…李东海在心里哭泣。

于是他像个小猫似的，轻手轻脚的蹭到爱人身边，手环上了那人的腰，软软的叫到：“赫宰…”

李赫宰看他一副讨好自己的样子，心里便舍不得再同他生气，面上却装作不为所动的样子，应了一声就继续看着手机。

李东海看他不愿搭理自己，心一横一咬牙就摸上了李赫宰的小腹。

李赫宰一惊，心想他李东海不反思到罢还学会色诱了，他瞬间便恼了：“把手拿开。”

话音落下，李东海不仅没有松手，还把脸蹭向了他下身，“赫宰…不要生气了好不好…”，他回忆着之前做爱时李赫宰的做法，隔着内裤轻轻的啃咬，又伸出舌头慢慢的舔，李赫宰平日是不让他这样做的，此刻被李东海如此对待，自然是起了反应。

李赫宰被他的动作吓到，还未来得及说话，李东海便扯掉了他被舔湿了的内裤，低头含住了李赫宰的前端，吞吐起来。“…嗯！”被包裹的瞬间李赫宰终于反应过来，手上微微用力的推了一把李东海的脑袋，“起来，不需要这样。”

李东海头一歪，性器直直的戳向了口腔一侧，腮帮子都被戳的鼓了起来，他来不及咽口水就被呛到，眼圈有些发红，抬起头咳了两声，又重新低下头去。勃起的器具并不是他口腔可以容纳的尺寸，他只含得住一半，学着李赫宰平时的样子一上一下的吞吐着。李赫宰心里又惊又气，忽略李东海时不时碰到他的小虎牙还是很舒服的，也就随他去了。

李东海含着那根已经硬挺的性器，含糊不清的叫着那人的名字：“赫宰…”他抬头和李赫宰火热的视线对上，“我现在嗓子肿着，帮你口交的话，应该会很舒服的。”说着又张嘴含了下去。

李赫宰听到这话气的火冒三丈，他猛的坐了起来，一把将身上的人扯到自己腿上，抓着李东海的双手反按在腰上，右手用力的朝着他的屁股落了下去。

李东海懵了。说好的恩恩爱爱卿卿我我呢。

但很快他的思绪就被身后的疼痛拉了回来，实在是太痛了，看样子李赫宰今天是铁了心要教训他了。

迫于屁股上传来的疼痛，他逃跑似的拼命的往前拱，“赫…赫宰！不要打了太疼了呜…”

李赫宰并不理会他的求饶，一把扯了他的内裤丢在地上。原本白净的皮肤上已经印满了红通通的手印，他有些心疼的摸了摸李东海的臀肉，李东海见他停下，便急吼吼的转头，“赫宰，我只是想让你不要生气了…啊！”这下彻底把李赫宰惹恼了，他重新把人摁住，“我看我是平时对你太好了李东海”，毫不留情的一下又一下的用力扇着那人的臀峰，“今天不收拾你，你是不知道自己姓什么了！”

李东海见他真的生气了，既委屈又害怕，他不敢再挣扎，抽抽搭搭的乖乖趴好挨训。

李赫宰见他终于消停，气也消了不少，但又觉得好笑，又用力连着抽打了几下，“知道自己哪错了吗？”撅着屁股委委屈屈挨揍的人小声的哼唧着，没有回话。

“啪！”李赫宰抬手又是一巴掌，这下激的那人红彤彤的臀肉都颤了起来，“说话！”

李东海痛的叽哇乱叫，“哇啊啊啊赫宰我知道错了呜呜不要打了真的好痛的呜…”，五官因为疼痛皱在一起，眼泪挂在精致的小脸儿上，李东海怕屁股再挨打，连忙说：“我错在出完汗吹冷风让自己感冒了你说我我还不服气和你闹别扭我真的知道错了我再也不敢啦赫宰呜呜呜不要打我屁股了！”他一口气把话说完，眼眶里盛着泪，小心翼翼的转头仰视着李赫宰。

李赫宰对他的答案并不满意，不轻不重的往他红肿的屁股上来了一下，“我气你不爱惜自己的身体，生病了不好好休息，还净想些乱七八糟的法子，你自己说该不该打？”他的手覆上李东海温热的臀肉，轻轻给他揉着。

李东海此刻羞愧多过疼痛，“唔…”，他听着李赫宰的训话恨不得马上钻进被子躲起来，但又怕挨打，耳朵尖都羞的红了起来。

李赫宰见他乖巧水灵的样子可爱的紧，便不愿再吓唬他，把人抱起来搂在怀里，用手刮了刮他的小鼻子，“你啊，真是个小坏蛋。”

李东海见训话结束，“我再也不敢啦，我以后都乖乖的听话，我保证！”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭李赫宰的脸，又顶了顶李赫宰的额头，不安分的在对方怀里拱了拱，他觉得自己耳朵都在发热，低头用嘴唇贴着那人的耳垂小小声的说：“哥哥…你刚刚揍我我起反应了…”

李赫宰闻言立马抓着他的后颈眯了眼睛看他，“刚刚为什么挨揍？嗯？用不用我帮你回忆一下？”他的小爱人吓得一哆嗦，小小声的开口：“我刚刚试过了…我已经不烧了…”

李东海说着，把两腿分开，跨坐在李赫宰身上，熟透了的屁股正对着他的下身。李赫宰被他蹭的舒服，但却并不想由着他，小爱人刚发过烧他怎么舍得呢。

他搂着李东海的腰把人提溜起来，“不行，今天不做，宝宝难受的话，我帮你弄。”他柔声道。

李赫宰把人放倒在床上，他含住李东海的唇瓣轻轻啃咬，又勾住那人的小舌，细细的银丝挂在两人的嘴边，李东海感觉自己浑身都软了，他难耐的用小腿环住李赫宰的腰，坏心的向上用力顶了顶。

李赫宰知道自己把人撩拨得不轻，便一路亲吻到对方的胸前，小小的乳尖早已准备就绪，他灵巧的舌头绕着乳珠打圈，就是不碰那已经红肿变硬的挺立。

李东海被他挑逗般的亲吻弄的有些急了，他用力的夹了一下李赫宰的腰身，眨着因情欲变得湿漉漉的眼睛轻声哼到：“赫…亲…亲亲我吧…嗯？”

李赫宰见他急红了眼，便不想再逗他，笑着把嘴唇轻轻贴在他的乳尖上来回的蹭，“那哥哥就亲亲我们宝贝好了。”

李赫宰的嘴唇很软，蹭的李东海心痒痒，“嗯…赫…赫宰…”他仰起头轻轻的喘着，伸手抱紧身上那人的脖颈，挺起下身慢慢的蹭着李赫宰的胸膛，他的前端在双重刺激下分泌出了液体，黏糊糊的粘在两人身体触碰的地方。

“呜嗯！赫啊…”李赫宰舌尖稍稍用力的碾上了他充血的红豆，激的李东海一哆嗦差点就要射出来，他呜呜的小声哼着，伸手就要去摸自己已经硬的发疼的性器。

李赫宰注意到了他手上的动作，迅速抬起身朝他屁股上扇了一巴掌，“呜！赫宰！”李东海眼里一片朦胧。“宝贝不许碰，看哥哥是怎么让你舒服的。”说着李赫宰舔掉他前端溢出的泪水，把他的器具含进了嘴里。

脆弱突然被湿热包裹，李东海爽的差点就要直接交待了。他的性器被爱人用唇舌伺候着，那人的手时而在他大腿内侧摩挲，时而揉捏他红肿的臀瓣儿，李东海觉得自己要融化在男人嘴里了，他舒服的直哼哼，用手插在李赫宰的发间，轻轻按着他的头不断的抽插，李赫宰几次被他胡乱的顶弄顶到了喉咙深处，却也并不反抗，反倒很享受爱人为他动情的样子。

李赫宰深知今天不能欺负他，索性一边感受着李东海在他嘴里横冲直撞的性器，一边为自己打着手枪。他的舌头滑过敏感的褶皱到达龟头，舌尖在顶端的马眼处轻轻试探，他用舌尖挑起溢出的银丝，身下的那人随着他的动作不断发颤，呼吸声都粗重了起来。李赫宰用另一只手抚过对方的囊袋，轻轻揉捏着里面的两颗小球，李东海被他玩弄的浑身发烫，“赫…赫宰…我嗯…想射…唔哥哥…”

李东海觉得自己已经到极限了，扭着腰想要从对方口中逃出来，李赫宰早就猜到了他的心思，他将两颊收紧，李东海只觉得自己的下身被湿热的口腔内壁紧紧裹住，热到发烫的温度让他的眼神都失去了焦距。李赫宰见爱人高潮在即，用力一嘬，李东海忍不住叫出声来，“…赫宰！嗯！！”

他舒服到手脚蜷缩，快感瞬间铺天盖地的袭来，硬到快要炸开的性器如同泄洪般射出大股乳白色的精液，他的眼眶再也盛不下生理泪水，眼泪伴随他的呻吟顺着脸颊流了下来。

而此刻欣赏着这番美景的李赫宰也到达了顶峰，快感直冲大脑，他微微张口喘息着，加快了手上的动作，将温凉的精液洒在李东海的小腹上。

稍作整理后，李赫宰伸手环住了双颊泛红的李东海，“老公伺候的你舒服吗，宝贝？”李东海觉得自己被他的口活爽到哭有些丢人，他有气无力的靠在李赫宰的胸膛上，噘着嘴抬头假装打量着对方，“也就一般般吧！”李赫宰知道他是害羞了，笑着把怀里的人抱的更紧，“那宝贝学会了吗，哥哥下次可要检查作业了。”


End file.
